


Tony und die Mafia

by kessM



Series: Italienischer Hengst und Sexy Ingenieur [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Marriage
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:32:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Tony kehrt nach einem langen Undercover-Einsatz endlich zurück an die Seite seines sexy Ingenieurs.





	1. Chapter 1

I

Grundgütiger!  
Er wusste ja, dass sein italienischer Hengst ein Undercover-As war.  
Schließlich hatte er sich in Peoria einen Namen in kleineren und dann immer größeren Operationen gemacht.   
Bis er nach Philadelphia versetzt wurde, damit er sich in einer der größten Familien Amerikas einschleusen konnte.   
Am Anfang hatte man Tonio gesagt, maximal ein halbes Jahr. Nicht länger.   
Dann wurden zwei Jahre daraus.   
Er war nur froh, dass er über die beste Technik verfügte, die es auf diesem Erdenrund gab, so dass Tonio ihn hin- und wieder kontaktieren konnte.   
Natürlich sah das Handy wie ein altes verbrauchtes Modell aus.   
Aber innen drinnen versteckte sich die beste Technik, die er hatte.   
Des weiteren hatten sowohl er als auch Tonio die aktuellsten Tracker unter der Haut.   
Er, weil er einer der bekanntesten Billionäre der Gegenwart war und Tonio schon aufgrund seiner Arbeit.  
Lediglich sie hatten den Code des anderen, um den Tracker zu aktivieren.   
Bis er aktiviert wurde, blieb das kleine Stückchen Technik ein totes Stückchen Technik. 

Bevor Tonio den Job in Philadelphia angenommen hatte, hatten sie ausgiebig darüber gesprochen.   
Und er hatte es seinem italienischen Hengst nochmal ziemlich deutlich gesagt:  
Ihm war es lieber wenn sein Tonio mit jemandem schlief, als dass jemand Verdacht aufgrund seines Verhaltens schöpfte und er den Älteren mit stylischen Betonschuhen aus der Bucht fischen durfte.  
Oder anders ausgedrückt: es war ihm egal, was Tonio machen musste, um diesen Job zu erledigen, solange er wieder zu ihm zurückkehrte.

Dann letzte Woche, hatte Tonio ihm einen kurzen Text geschickt:  
„Geschafft!“  
Ein paar Tage später las er in der Zeitung:  
„Mancuso-Familie auseinandergebrochen – die höchsten Köpfe hinter Gittern“  
Und gestern Abend war Tonio in ihr Haus hier in Malibu gestolpert. Vollkommen erschöpft. Aber heil und unverletzt.  
Doch in den grasgrünen Augen des Älteren hatte er erkannt, dass Tonio noch nicht in der Lage war, seine Berührungen zu zulassen.   
Stumm und besorgt beobachtete er wie sein Ehemann in ihr Schlafzimmer weiterstolperte, sich die Sachen vom Leib riss und dann ins Bad weiterstrauchelte.  
Dann, als er nach 15 Minuten nichts als Wasserrauschen hörte, folgte er unauffällig.   
Vorsichtig stieß er die Tür zum Bad auf und es brach ihm fast das Herz.  
Tonio saß auf der in der Wand eingelassenen Sitzecke.   
Die Ellenbogen auf den Oberschenkeln abgestützt. Der Kopf in den Händen vergraben. Das heiße Wasser prasselte ungebrochen auf die goldbraune Haut.  
Der Dunst sammelte sich im Bad und schien seinen italienischen Hengst in einen grauen Schleier zu hüllen.   
Ohne lange zu überlegen, entledigte er sich ebenfalls seiner Kleidung.  
Schritt vorsichtig in die Duschkabine und blieb vor dem Älteren stehen.  
Als dieser auch nicht auf seine unmittelbare Nähe reagierte, legte er behutsam eine Hand auf der kräftigen Schulter ab.  
Ignorierte die neuen Narben, die er bereits jetzt durch das fließende Wasser aufblitzen sah. Im Moment zählte für ihn nur, dass Tonio vor ihm saß – lebte und atmete.   
Die sanfte Berührung schien das Eis gebrochen zu haben.  
Tonio verlagerte ein wenig das Gewicht, sodass er mit der Stirn gegen Tonys Oberkörper lehnte.  
Tonys hingegen nutzte die Gunst der Stunde, griff nach seinem Duschgel und rieb es langsam und methodisch in jeden Zentimeter Haut, den er erreichte.   
Der Schwarzhaarige hoffte, dass der vertraute Geruch des teuren Duschgels, welches er bereits seit Jahren benutzte Tonio dabei half wieder zu ihm zu finden.   
Anschließend nahm er was von seinem Haarwaschmittel und massierte es behutsam ein. Je länger er Tonio die Kopfmassage verpasste, umso kräftiger wurde diese.  
Und es schien als ob der Ältere mit jeder Sekunde etwas von seiner Steifheit und seiner Unnahbarkeit verlor.   
Wortlos spülte Tony jedes bisschen Seife ab.  
Zog seinen relativ entspannten Partner aus der Dusche, wickelte ihn eines der großen kuscheligen Badetücher ein und rubbelte die kurzen Haare trocken.  
Immer noch ohne ein Wort zu verlieren zog er Tonio ins Schlafzimmer nachdem er sich selbst auch abgetrocknet hatte.  
Dort half er dem Älteren ins Bett.  
Schnell schlüpfte er auf der anderen Seite unter die Decke.   
Vorsichtig griff er nach dem reglosen Körper seines italienischen Hengstes, welcher der Aufforderung ohne Probleme folgte.   
Kaum kam Tonio in Kontakt mit seiner Haut, spürte seine Wärme, roch seinen Geruch vergrub er sein Gesicht im Oberköper des Jüngeren. Umklammerte diesen fest.   
Dann brach alles auf ihm heraus.   
Nicht geordnet.  
Sondern alles durcheinander.   
Beichtete seinem sexy Ingenieur alles und betete zu allen Göttern, dass dieser ihm verzeihen würde.  
Ohne die Triade zu unterbrechen hörte Tony zu.  
Nahm alles auf.   
Las zwischen den Zeilen.  
Und verstärkte immer wieder die Umarmung um den Älteren oder streifte mit den Lippen den Schopf, der auf seinem Oberkörper ruhte.  
Bis Tonio irgendwann vollkommen erschöpft einschlief.  
Doch Tony konnte noch nicht schlafen.  
Er musste sich mit seinen eigenen Augen davon überzeugen, dass sein Tonio zu ihm zurückgefunden hatte.  
Und musste verarbeiten, dass Salvatore Mancuso, der Kopf von einer der größten Mafia-Familien jenseits Italiens, in den vergangenen Tagen eine Adoption für den Älteren durchgeboxt hatte.  
Denn wer war besser geeignet sein Erbe anzutreten, als der junge Mann, der es geschafft hatte ihn vorerst hinter Gitter zu bringen?


	2. Chapter 2

II

Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wie er hierher gekommen war.  
Doch er erkannte die vertrauten Mauern, die er bereits seit zwei Jahren aufs schmerzlichste vermisste.

Die schokoladenbraunen Augen des Jüngeren hatten ihn besorgt gemustert.   
Doch sein Tony schien erkannt zu haben, dass er noch nicht in der Lage war, irgendjemanden an sich heranzulassen.   
Erst musste er die letzten Jahre von sich streifen.  
Musste sich reinwaschen…

Das warme Wasser vermischte sich mit dem bekannten Geruch seines sexy Ingenieurs.   
Einen Geruch, den er seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr wirklich gerochen hatte.

Die Wärme, die Berührungen, der vertraute Geruch unter den seidenzarten Baumwolllaken…

Der Damm brach.  
Wie ein Wasserfall sprudelte alles aus ihm heraus.   
Und hoffte, dass er am Morgen noch einen Ehemann hatte.


	3. Chapter 3

III

Langsam ging die Sonne auf.   
Tonio schien zu spüren, dass der Tag nahte.  
Regte er sich doch und holte ihn so aus seinem leichten Schlummer.  
Aufmerksam schaute er auf den dunkelblonden Schopf.  
Hoffte, dass der Ältere die Kraft fand seinen Blick von allein zu heben.  
Denn er stand zu dem, was er vor dem Beginn der Operation gesagt hatte:  
er verzieh seinem italienischen Hengst alles, solange dieser lebend zu ihm zurückkehrte.  
Und er hatte Glück.  
Tonio setzte sich langsam auf.   
Suchte verschüchtert seinen Blick.  
Welches er mit einem kleinen Lächeln belohnte.  
Grinsend streckte er sich ein wenig und hauchte dem Dunkelblonden einen Guten-Morgen-Kuss auf die Lippen. Im gleichen Moment streifte er Tonios Ehering, welchen er noch vergangene Nacht von der Kette, die er die vergangen zwei Jahre um seinen Hals getragen hatte, an dessen Ringfinger.  
Das strahlende Lächeln zeigte ihm mehr als deutlich, dass sein Tonio wieder zu ihm zurückgefunden hatte.


End file.
